


No matter how many Sharks in the sea

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, More crack than a broken window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, don’t die on me. Please hold on my friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter how many Sharks in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Little piece of crack I wrote my friend Jessiecar when the movie came out. 
> 
> If you take this seriously you need a reality check

“No, don’t die on me. Please hold on my friend.” Charles’ voice was frantic now, worry, terror and agony weeping through into his voice like butter through soggy bread. Erik gasped, a slow agonising gurgle as blood travelled up his throat and leaked out through his mouth. “Erik I swear if you do I will-”

Erik let out a weak chuckle at his friends less than menacing threat; they both know Charles would never hurt him, especially when he was gravely injured. His laugh quickly turned into a cough though, great tremors wracking through his body, more blood leaking through his wound and his mouth. He could the other mans thoughts, running through his head now the infernal helmet was gone vespasfourcarebearsfourcharlesFOUR.

“Erik,” Charles moaned as his friend shuddered and gasped, paying no attention to his horrified students standing off to the side, or the fact that Raven had knocked Moira’s gun out of her hands and now had it pointed back at it’s owner.

“Erik,” He sobbed again, tears leaking from his eyes. Erik’s eyes fluttered back open, meeting the bright blue ones again for one last time before his body was wracked with one last shudder before he lay still, eyes glassy and unseeing. “NOOO!” Charles let out a cry of agony, clutching his friend, nay his lover closer to his chest. Tears began to stream down his face, splashing all over his sexy yellow jumpsuit.

Tears were clouding his eyes making his vision hazy, so he could be forgiven for not noticing when a tear splashed onto Erik’s still face, and another and another. He did notice however when Erik’s body began to shake and twist, skin taking on a strange grey tinge. He had to let go, jump out of the way as his body warped and changed.

Charles rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t going mad with grief, like that time he’d though Erik’s underwear was a cat. But the gasps from the others meant that he probably wasn’t. It was impossible, maybe Ms. Frost was in their head. Because Erik had died, well and truly died. He’d died human. But now, where Erik had once been staring up at Charles with huge eyes was a Great White Shark. A Fucking great white shark. And it was smiling at him!

**Author's Note:**

> I know how unfunny that was.
> 
> No regret.


End file.
